The Unbroken Pieces
by calmxbeauty
Summary: Shes the goddess of rain and snow. A geisha that avoids love and any infatuations. No communication with anyone that wasn't her customers. She thought no one could change her ways of harsh and emptiness until she met a man that wanted to be a samurai.
1. Intro

The Unbroken Pieces

Intro

* * *

"talking"

_Thinking_

Normal

* * *

The mirror breaks

With the look regret

Shards fall

Piercing the hand

That tries to catch them

Tainted with blood

Of an innocent girl

Who doesn't want to give up

On something that was never meant to be broken

* * *

A young teenage girl walks through the forest with a broken past. Her long black hair flows through the frosty wind. Her pale face matches her white graceful kimono. Her soft pink lips and midnight blue eyes stop any man to stare. People thought she's a geisha of Tokyo. One who was not allowed to love or associate with anyone that weren't her customers. She was the daughter of the great emperor and goddess of the sky. Her name was Kagome and she thought no one could ever change her ways. Until one day she met a peasant that was striving to be a samurai.

* * *

Well everyone! what do you think? comment! 


	2. The Meeting

The Unbroken Pieces

Chapter One

The Meeting

* * *

Kagome's POV

It started off as any regular day, woke up around noon, ate breakfast, and did my daily make-up and kimono routine. I never did anything with my hair because it gave a mysterious look to my customers. I brushed it of course but usually geisha have it up. My rivals, Kikyo, Kagura, and Kanna, always have their hair up in unusual styles.

I only wear blues, blacks, white, and purples. Since I am a goddess of rain and snow the colors reflect my powers. I wear pink and bright colors in the spring. Usually the only pink I wear is on my necklace, the Shikon Jewel. I'm the only geisha in all of Japan to have the Shikon Jewel because I am the best there is.

When I finished getting ready, I look up to the sky. _Four o'clock right on time.

* * *

_

Normal POV

Kagome put on her slippers and started for the tea house. Everyone she passes look at her wit amazement, envy, and respect. Many men have gone up to her and asked her about being her danna. She tells them it's not time yet. She never wants to get close to someone especially of men.

As she passes a dojo, two pairs of eyes watch her as she passes.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

As any other day I'm at the Dojo practicing fighting and practicing with swords. Ever since I was little I always wanted to be a samurai. My father was a great swordsman and was close to the emperor. But ever since he died we moved out of the castle and stayed with Totosai in his Dojo.

While I was practicing with my tetsaiga, my best friend, Miroku, was flirting with girls that were of course watching me. Then as the girls leave, I hear Miroku say,

"Holy…shit"

I stop swinging my sword and put it down. I walked and stood next to Miroku.

"What is it Miroku…"

My jaw dropped. I couldn't believe my eyes. A girl in light blue, with silky black hair, and blue eyes passed by. It felt like time was slowing down. It looked like she was floating on the ground as she walked. Everyone seemed to notice her even my brother, Sesshomaru stopped and watched. I never seen her before, she was so beautiful, but mysterious and sad. As she walked out of sight I knew I had to get to know her.

"Miroku who was that?"

"What do you mean who was that! That was the emperor's daughter, Kagome."

"Wait! That was the emperor's daughter! Where's her body guard? Why is she alone?"

"Dog boy you surprise me sometimes. She's the greatest geisha a live! Everyone wants to meet her and talk with her."

"Then why don't we set something with her. You know, request her instead of Kikyo."

"You know how hard that is? She chooses who she serves. If she doesn't know you she doesn't give you the time of day."

_Wow that's tough. I have to meet her. No matter what._

"Who's her danna?"

"no one yet. She's said no to the richest people in Japan."

"Are you serious?"

_Then what's my chance with her_

"Yeah…hmmm Inuyasha are you taking an interest to the geisha of dreams?"

"What do you think monk?"

"I'm thinking you are. Don't be protective over it, all men do at first sight of her, but when they get shot down they just stare at a distance at her. Yet they still long for her."

"so I'm guessing you already tried for her monk?"

"sadly yes"

"shot down?"

"yeah"

_Well maybe I can change that for me. Inuyasha never gets shot down_


	3. Courage

The Unbroken Pieces

Chapter Two

Courage

* * *

_Last time:_

"_I'm thinking you are. Don't be protective over it, all men do at first sight of her, but when they get shot down they just stare at a distance at her. Yet they still long for her."_

"_so I'm guessing you already tried for her monk?"_

"_sadly yes"_

"_shot down?"_

"_yeah"_

_Well maybe I can change that for me. Inuyasha never gets shot down

* * *

_

Now:

Kagome POV:

As I walked by the dojo owned by my father's friend Totosai, I saw Miroku. I thought if I looked he would come up to me and try to set up a meeting. He never gives up, but then his friend with the amber eyes caught my attention. He looked so familiar like we've met before. I just couldn't place my finger on his name. As I passed I could sense his amber gaze on me. I could tell since he hung out of Miroku he was one of Kikyo's customers.

Something inside me made me want to invite him to be one of my chosen customers. But I felt that I would get to attached. After I was out of sight of the dojo, I longed for his gaze on me. I wanted his attention, the sound of his voice, his lips…god I GOTTA STOP!

* * *

Normal POV:

Kagome was almost to the front of the tea house when she sensed someone running towards her from behind. She turned around and saw Miroku and Inuyasha running to her.

She stood still while they caught up with her. She stared at them as they caught their breath.

"Ka ka gome. Glad I caught up to you" Miroku said.

"What is it that you want monk I thought I declined your invite for me to serve you. Let's see about 15 times was it now?"

"Uhmm I counted 19 but 15's good too"

"Well what do you want?"

Miroku blinked a couple times trying to get his brain to work.

"Oh yeah! I wanted to introduce you to my friend, Kagome Higarashi, I liked you to meet Inuyasha Hitomi."

Inuyasha stepped from behind Miroku and bowed to Kagome. Kagome replied with a nod. _So his name's Inuyasha, a dog demon no less. Interesting. That's how he got those beautiful eyes_.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness."

_Your highness? How unique, how lame! I can't talk to her I'm too nervous._ Inuyasha started to sweat a little bit and took deep breaths.

"Is something wrong?"

Kagome looked at him with a serious face.

"No no everything's fine. Just amazed at how you don't seem faint wearing that kimono out during the summer with the heat. Also that you're a lone with no body guard."

"When you're a goddess there's no need for other's protection. I can take care of myself. And for the problem with heat I never get to hot I can cool myself down."

Inuyasha was amazed at how he couldn't say the right things to her. He was so taken by her. He noticed she never smiled or have a smoothness in her voice. He longed to see her smile. Miroku noticed how nervous Inuyasha looked and tried to cover for him.

"Excuse what he says if the offend you your highness. He's never met someone as high ranked as you."

"I see. Please excuse me, I have business to attend to."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and nodded at him.

"Inuyasha it was nice to meet you."

Kagome turned around and started to walk to the tea house. She stopped and reached into her kimono and pulled out a decorated shell. She turned around and looked back at Inuyasha.

"I would like to see you again in different terms of course"

She placed the shell in his hands and nodded to Miroku.

"Please contact my boss, Sango, at anytime"

Kagome then walked away and into the tea house without looking back at the confused dog demon and monk.

Inuyasha looked at the shell. _What does this mean?_ His thoughts were interrupted by his friends loud voice.

"INUYASHA YOU ARE MY SAVIOR!"

"huh? Why?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT THE SHELL MEANS!"

"no…"

"it means Kagome invited you to be one of her customers!"


End file.
